


Movement

by Vani05



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani05/pseuds/Vani05
Summary: Because just having heirs is not enough. Building an empire gives a new concept to power.Inspired Movement by Hozier.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 11





	Movement

“If you want to be the king of this city, it is not enough to act like a king.

You must be the king and there can be no doubt, your allies must be as strong as you. Even if we talk about your right hands.

Because doubts cause chaos and madness, that's why we try to have everything under control, anyway, my Queen would not allow it and she likes to keep everything under control.

Oh, by the way… now that I talk about it, I know you couldn't know much about what happened while you were… well… weakening here. ”

He approached the body lying on the sweat-soaked floor as he offered her a warm look.

“I had that conversation with Elijah again about this miracle baby, you know how everything has changed since she came here. And I thought this is not only a great opportunity to have a family… why only want that when I can build an empire. And it gave me chills because I thought at one point that I was going back to Europe in the 15th century. ”

" You got married?" He was able to ask barely feeling his throat burn in the process, the dehydration process tortured him more and more.

Unable to help it a wry smile appeared on Klaus's face remembering that moment and slightly moving his hand out of his big coat, admiring now the piece of metal around his finger.

"If only you could have been there, there were over 1500 guests, all friends and some onlookers from around the world gathered in St Louis Church, it was a surprise even to Caroline that none were surprised when the toast cocktail turned out to be thicker and redder than usual ”A wide smile appeared on his lips releasing a couple of sighs while he was shaking his head, as if he still couldn't believe it. "It was just us and our people ... people like us" At the end he mentioned with some overwhelm.

"You sound very compelling"

"I'm a happy man, if that's what you mean. I used to think that we should not feel, or that nothing should matter to us, she made sure that for some reason I had the desire to feel beyond what even I allowed myself. "

"It will be interesting to be able to lower all your reign"

"Please, I bet you to try. I just have to mention that she's very involved in this and I'm sure you don't want to make her mad, believe me, I almost got in trouble for distracting her a couple of hours before our big dance."

_"Klaus ..."_

_Caroline complained releasing a small gasp that her lips were forcing to hold, the older had taken care to go down with wet kisses down the length of her throat, had lost a bit of rhythm when he quickly hit her against one of the walls causing her to lose balancing and banging her head back, ruining her hairstyle a bit. With a small smile now appearing on her lips when she felt him pass his lips through the latent vein in her neck, she stood still waiting for that moment._

_Slowly she clung to him as the stranger kept sinking her fangs and in turn felt the venom run through her veins with no effect other than making him sob at the depth it took to take his blood. He stroked part of the nape of his neck with both hands, holding both of them to his cheeks while his raised left leg kept him close to her hip, accommodating him. Revealing how perfectly he was surrounded by the layers of fabric of the young vampire's wedding dress while his hands mischievously took care of distracting her with light touches inside her thighs._

_Once he could find the strength to break away from her, he quickly sucked on the wound that closed before staring at her._

_"They didn't call us an hour ago when I asked them." She mentioned in clear complaint but without any reason to move further._

_"I'm sure they thought not to disturb us"_

_The girl stared at the original in front of her before opening her mouth wordlessly._

_"Did they ...?" She wanted to understand the situation. Caroline was completely silent as she felt internally embarrassed trying to listen to a guest attentive enough to them to continue talking._

_"You mentioned that you wanted the perfect wedding, of course we were not going to hire regular people with 15 years of experience in this when I have friends who have even participated in the first royal weddings since Carlos V."_

_"Klaus!"_

_"We are on time for our dance and so on, I would not let you miss any moment of our night ..." He parted ways with her wife so she could get ready before heading out to the grand ceremony again._

_Watching how she finally managed to get rid of her bun and drop her long waves of hair over her shoulders, just beautiful._

_"Many here have not come just because I allowed them to enter, they are here so that tomorrow the rumor that has been running for months is confirmed. Finally The Big Bad Wolf has found its queen. To his equal._

_You deserve more than this title, but for now the Mikaelson crown is yours forever and ever. ”_

_Caroline gave him a soft look, the kind that had become comunned between them after they had admitted something in depth._

_She had not planned to disappear in the middle of her ceremony, but after the exchange of blood they made in the champagne glasses only to take them with her arms crossed as the traditional pose required, she had left her with that feeling she had since she met his now husband._

_"Don’t make them wait long”_

_She said triumphantly coming out of the original hybrid grip to show again how that beautiful long-tailed dress danced under his nose was she wearing._


End file.
